Ella en mi cuerpo y él en el mío
by YaniiR
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si despiertas en el cuerpo de la persona que más odias? Y peor aún ¡Que es del sexo opuesto! ¿Será que podrán colaborar mutuamente un acróbata obstinado y una delicada sabelotodo? o ¿Mandarán sus reputaciones al inodoro?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche y sus esfuerzos por estudiar eran en vano. Es cierto, ser una alumna perfecta no era sencillo, Kendall Perkins a pesar de tener un IQ muy superior al del promedio, gran parte de eso se debía al trabajo duro, aunque a su vecino no le importara en lo más mínimo eso.

-¡BAJALE VOLUMEN! -Gritó abriendo la ventana de su habitación que quedaba justo enfrente de la de _él_.

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡No logro oírte! -Respondió con ironía el acróbata asomándose ya que su ventana estaba abierta

- _1...2...3... Respira profundo_ -Suspiró no estaba de humor para discutir esta vez. -Clarence podrías bajarle el volumen un poco por favor -Pidió cortésmente

-Ummm está bien lo haré...

-Gracias

-Pero... -Sonrió con picardía. -Quiero un pack tuyo

-¡BASTARDO! -Gritó la rubia arrojándole lo primero que encontró a la mano desde cojines hasta un par de libros, el chico solo reía mientras esquivaba cada uno de los objetos hasta que uno le dio justo en la cara.

-Aahhg ¿Desde cuándo las cerebritos tienen tanta fuerza? -Quejó mientras recogía el libro que lo había golpeado. -Hummm que tenemos aquí "My Diary By Kendall" ¿Por qué escribes en inglés si hablamos espa... Oh no es cierto ¡¿Tienes un diario?! -La expresión en su cara lo decía todo

- _HOLY SH** -_ ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO! -Sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco

-Ya sabes mi condición -Decía teniendo el diario de la rubia moviéndolo de un lado a otro, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando eso

-Primero muerta -Respondió orgullosa

-Está bien –Se encogió los hombros. -Apuesto a que los secretos de este diario serán la portada para el periódico escolar. -Dijo mientras aparentaba leerlo. -Aunque tratándose de ti nadie quisiera saber que tienes escrito ahí. -Lo cerró. -Ni siquiera yo. -Dicho esto lo cerró y se lo lanzó a su vecina.

Kendall logró tomar su diario estando confundida, agradecía al cielo que no se le notara, solo gruñó para sus adentros dedicados a la sonrisa torcida que tenía el castaño que igualmente no dejaba de verla con esos ojos azules oscuro que poseía, cerró su ventana y puso las cortinas.

-En verdad aún sigue siendo un niño -Dio un respingo tirándose a su cama, no se dio cuenta en que momento ya no se escuchaba su molesta música, apago la luz de su cuarto y encendió su lampara de noche a tratar de retomar su lectura.

Lo que casi nadie sabía era que Kick a pesar de ser un distraído de lo peor poseía una memoria fotográfica a la hora de leer o escribir y lo poco que pudo ojear se le había quedado grabado, tratando de olvidarlo mejor agarró su cuaderno de apuntes a repasar ya que había examen de Biología, algo inusual de él, pero si sacaba otra mala nota tendría que ir al curso de verano. Si... Definitivamente Kick Buttowski no le sacaba provecho a su memoria, era más un hombre de acción en todos los sentidos.

* * *

-KENDALL POV-

Luego de una enardecida noche de estudio la rutina de la ojiturquesa se resumía en una ducha rápida, ponerse su ropa que consistía en una falda tipo escolar con rayas negras, blancas y grises con un pequeño encaje en el borde, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, medias negras altas y unas zapatillas del mismo color y una blusa abotonada blanca manga corta, su típico peinado una coleta alta y su fleco a un lado, bajó a la cocina donde encontró una nota.

"Keny dejé tu almuerzo preparado en la mesa, tu padre y yo regresaremos hasta mañana. Att. Mamá"

-Siempre dicen lo mismo –Le susurró alguien a Kendall en el oído haciendo que esta diera un brinco

-¡Linnie! -Rió la mencionada. -Si... pero al menos esta vez nos prepararon nuestros almuerzos

-Si consideras que un sándwich de atún es almuerzo -Respondió sarcástica

-Hmp peor es nada -Comentó -En fin mejor me voy se me hace tarde

-¿Sin desayuno?

-Ahí como algo –La hermana menor tomó su mochila aproximándose a la puerta

-¡Espera! -La alcanzó. -Ten al menos come algo en el camino –Le dio su desayuno en un hermético

-Gracias Lin -Sonrió, era genial que por fin después de tantos años ellas se llevaban bien, siempre habían peleas pero así son los hermanos. Se apresuró a la parada del bus este justamente arrancó, Kendall intentó alcanzarlo en un semáforo rojo pero era inútil, la había dejado su transporte. -Genial -Exclamó, no le queda otra más que caminar, de pronto escuchó el sonido del motor de una motocicleta, sabía que llegar tarde era el peor de sus problemas ese día.

* * *

-KICK POV-

- _Si la odio... ¿Por qué me importa lo que piense de mí?_ -Se preguntaba una y mil veces dando vueltas en su cama - _Fue mala idea ojear ese diario. -_ Pensó. -¡AAAHHH! ¿Por qué pienso demasiado en eso? No me importa, tal vez solo quiero saber que dice, más bien... ¡tengo el derecho! Es su diario pero parece que habla de mí -Su alarma sonó, esta vez no hubo necesidad de tirar el aparato por la ventana, apagó ese molesto ruido y se levantó.

-¡Kick ya está el desayuno! -Gritó Honey

-Ya bajo ma' -Como un rayo se alistó para ir directamente al comedor.

-Apresurate hijo, el autobus pasará pronto -Advirtió la pelirroja mientras le servía a su hijo menor

-Meh, no importa me iré en mi moto –Dijo sin ponerle importancia. -Gracias ma'

-Igual date prisa -Secundó Harold

Una vez terminado su desayuno, Kick se despidió de sus padres, Brad por suerte había ido a un internado a realizar sus estudios universitarios y Brianna ya se adelantó para ir a su secundaria. Tomó sus cosas y fue directo al garaje no sin antes hacer un breve llamada a su mejor amigo diciendo que se verían en la preparatoria. Arrancó su vehículo con dirección a donde estudia cuando vio una silueta muy familiar y –aunque nunca lo admitiría- le gustaba lo que miraba.

-NORMAL POV-

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para que me arruines el día? -Preguntó con ironía ella sin voltearlo a ver mientras seguía caminando.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo -Respondió yendo lento en su moto. -Hey ¿Sin rencores por lo de anoche? -Dijo mientras retrocedía

Kendall paró en seco y con una ceja levantada lo volteo a ver, ignorando que justo lateral a ella había un enorme charco, el castaño aceleró y aprovechando las leyes de la física empapó a la rubia que solo le limitó a gritar y cubrirse como pudo aunque claro fue en vano.

-¡MALDITO INMADURO!

* * *

 **Espero gusten de esta nueva historia, será algo corta y por cierto me inspiré en una película con el mismo nombre xD véanla se matarán de la risa :B!**

 **Gustas dejar un review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-Gracias Rachel -Decía la rubia mientras se quitaba su blusa empapada y recibía del otro lado del baño el suéter de su amiga.

-¡No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo Buttowski! -Exclamaba molesta la pelinegro. -¡¿Cómo es que no estás molesta?!

-Créeme que lo estoy -Salió del baño. -Pero intento ignorarlo, es solo un niño inmaduro con complejos de superioridad

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo único que piensas de él? -Preguntó Rachel, quién era una amiga cercana de la ojiturquesa y ahora que lo menciono su única amiga. Kendall solo dio una respiración profunda mientras se arreglaba su cabello, es verdad antes tenía sentimientos hacia el castaño pero desde _aquello_ esas ilusiones de niña cambiaron drásticamente.

-No importa total él ya dejó en claro lo que piensa de mí

-Tu misma lo dijiste Kens, lo que piensa pero no lo que siente -Opinó

-Pensar y sentir es lo mismo -Ratificó

-Piensas con la cabeza, pero sientes con el corazón y por lo que sabemos Kick no es famoso por usar su cerebro tan bien que digamos -Empezaba a deducir Rachel, su amiga mejor hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y salieron del baño. -Nunca se sabe -Finalizó, ambas quedaron en juntarse para el almuerzo ya que no compartían el mismo salón. Kendall fue a su casillero a dejar su ropa sucia cuando por desgracia se topó con una muy mala escena.

Scarlett Rosetti era conocida como una de las chicas más codiciadas de la Preparatoria ¿Cómo no serlo? Un carácter fuerte, extrovertida, buen físico, ojos verdes, pelirroja, no era muy buena en los estudios pero ¿Qué importa?. Aunque por lo que era más renombrada entre los chicos era porque es "mayor", ya saben más "experimentada" ya que era la segunda vez que repetía octavo grado y tenía la reputación de las primeras seis letras de esa palabra.

Y claro cierto doble de riesgo no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a su alma gemela, por muy fuerte que sea la debilidad de todo hombre siempre serán: Las mujeres. Y él no era la excepción; pero no hay que confundir deseo con sentimiento, ya que aunque Kick cayó en el juego de la seducción jamás caería en la trampa del amor, al menos no con Rosetti.

Kendall solamente ignoró los besuqueos de la pareja mientras dejaba su ropa y sacaba su tarea de literatura.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí -Exclamó irónicamente "la letra S"-La nerd, oye querida ¿No te cansas de estar todo el tiempo sola?

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada -Respondió indiferente

-Gran argumento Perkins, ¿verdad Kick?

-En parte tiene razón -Dijo en un tono molesto para la pelirroja, era extraño, sus palabras y sus acciones se contradecían con mucha frecuencia. -Por cierto, lo siento por lo de esta mañana el charco estaba ahí y solo ¡Puuuf! -Disculpó burlonamente el chico

-Oh no te disculpes, lo entiendo -Respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Ah? -Exclamó extrañado

-Si -Sonrió irónicamente. -Pero tu entiende esto, mientras un arquetipo extraño como yo en general no puedo adaptarme a este mediocre ambiente de preparatoria, esto es lo único que podrás tener en tu vida –Hizo un ademán señalando todo el lugar. -El intrépido acróbata con su noviecita repitente de pocas porras

-¡Líder de Porristas! -Corrigió en voz alta la pelirroja

-Jajaja claro-Rió escarniosamente. -Igual aceptémoslo, ustedes carecen de encéfalo funcional, pobrecitos casi dan lástima, así que tu Clarence terminarás tal vez siendo un gran doble de riesgo, famoso que probablemente te cases con Scarlett, pronto verás lo superficial que es tu vida y comenzarás a beber para llenar ese vacío o tendrás un accidente acabando muy herido, y en cuanto a tu esposa quién toda su belleza se habrá ido al caño tratará de elevar su autoestima perdida mediante encuentros sexuales mediocres con los fracasados amigos tuyos a tus espaldas –Dijo todo esto sin perder su sonrisa mientras levantaba sus hombros

-¿Qué amigos? -Preguntó serio

-Supongo que con la mayoría -Mofó al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre. -Buen día -Despidió la rubia dejando a la pareja atónitos, claro ninguno lo reflejaba, Scarlett debía admitir que la había ofendido esta vez esa "cerebrito" por su parte Kick sabía que lo merecía, pero ya era demasiado tarde además nunca se arrepentía de ninguna de sus acciones, con excepción de una sola cosa.

La semana pasó normal, el jueves en la tarde tenían una ida al museo de historia como parte de un trabajo de la misma materia, a cargo del profesor Evans, un buen sujeto pero necesitaba un pasatiempo.

-¡Miren a este extraño amigo! -Dijo con énfasis el catedrático mientas señalaba una estatua. -Texcatlipoca, llamado también "El espejo negro" era el dios del ciclo de la vida, considerado de los más respetuosos en toda mesoamerica, tenía la peculiaridad de lanzar hechizos a sus creaciones cuando no convivían armoniosamente –Explicaba a sus alumnos. Kendall estaba tomando notas de lo que él decía. Por otra parte Kick y Gunter se dedicaban a molestar esculturas de otros dioses mitológicos.

-Señor Buttowski le importaría mostrar algo más de respeto hacia el museo -Regañó el maestro. -O tal vez el joven Magnuson tenga algo más inteligente que decir.

-Pero yo -Trató de justificarse el rubio

-Ya basta -Manifestó. -Bien clase tenemos poco tiempo así que trabajarán en parejas -Vió como los dos chicos aún estaban riéndose entre ellos. -Hmp ustedes dos juntos no lo creo, a ver Señor Magnuson estará con Mouth... Digo Cristopher y usted Buttowski con la señorita Perkins

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritaron al unísono. Mientras Gunter solo rió para sus adentros dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo, Kick rodó los ojos mientras caminaba desganado hacia su compañera quien lo esperaba enfrente de la escultura de jade que había descrito su profesor antes.

-Creo que me resignaré a estar contigo -Mencionó con un gesto irónico la chica. -Espero no respirar tus gérmenes de idiotez

-Y yo no contagiarme de una rara enfermedad relacionada con ser una tragalibros

-¡Púdrete!

-Wow -Exclamó sin interés

-¡Te odio! -Alzó sus brazos para dejarlos caer

El acróbata acercó su rostro al de ella. -Eso es porque en el fondo te sientes atraída hacia mi -Sonrió con picardía - _Siendo así ya somos dos_ -Pensó

-¡Jha! En tus sueños Clarence, si yo quisiera estar con alguien sería de mí misma clase –Puso sus brazos en forma de jarra en su cintura

-No existe nadie de tu propia "clase" a excepción quizás de Reynaldo

-¡Aahg! Eres un tarado –El castaño rió. -¿En serio crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, tus acrobacias, el rock, etc?

-Me enfermas Perkins ¿Y tú? ¿Realmente piensas que eres taaaan diferente al resto de nosotros? -Retó preguntando con los brazos cruzados

-A ti sí... ¡Neandertal!

-¡Presumida!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Sonsa!

-Debería tenerte lástima pero no puedo ¡Te odio demasiado!

-Pues como dijiste una vez, el sentimiento es mutuo -Continuó Kick

-Preferiría que Oscar me muerda el trasero todo el día a parecerme un poco a ti

-Bueno -Mencionó viendo hacia atrás de la rubia. -Oscar no puede morderte lo que no tienes

-¡Cómo si tuvieras un gran físico! -Se defendió entendiendo muy bien que era cierto ese "cumplido"

-Plana -Respondió sabiendo que mentía, pero que igual la molestaría a ella.

-¡Superficial!

-¡Alteza!

-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo igual!

-Bien

-¡Bien!

-¡Doble doblemente bien!

-¡Doblemente bien, mil veces trillones de veces bien! -Ratificó el doble de riesgo no dejando de ver a los ojos de la intelectual, ella hizo lo mismo no le daría el placer de bajar su mirada turquesa contra los azules de él, de pronto ambos sintieron un ligero viento, no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver de dónde provenía ese aire que les causó un escalofrío, volvieron a verse por última vez y se separaron, terminarían el recorrido al museo solos.

* * *

Kick salió de su baño tarareando una canción de su banda favorita, una ducha rápida antes de dormir siempre le caía bien, se echó a su cama mirando al techo, desvió por un minuto la cabeza con dirección a su ventana donde podía ver que la luz de su vecina seguía prendida.

-¿Qué acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea leer? -Se dijo en tono bajo pensando que estaba haciendo eso, su teléfono sonó era Gunter para recordarle sobre la fiesta de mañana que Mouth organizó, si ya era famoso por conseguir de todo, también lo era por ser anfitrión de las fiestas más alocadas. Dejó su celular en un pequeño mueble que tiene a la par de su cama, vió por última vez a su "amigo" y se acomodó para al fin conciliar el sueño.

Entretanto Kendall estaba terminando una obra de Shakespeare, sintió satisfacción al leer el final de ese relato de amor, pensó por un momento si algún día su vida romántica tuviera un desenlace parecido.

-Je... Si claro -Susurró para sí misma mientras su mascota subía a su cama para hacerle compañía. -Buenas noches Hansel -Acarició al minino recibiendo como respuesta su ronroneo, apagó la luz y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Las doce campanadas sonaban como el saludo de la media noche, sentían como sus almas abandonaban el trivial cuerpo físico del que eran poseedores, intercambiándose entre sí, abrieron los ojos en par para nuevamente regresar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

KICK POV

El sol volvió a salir y con ende el inicio del tan esperado viernes para todos los estudiantes, su alarma sonó y rápidamente apago ese ruido que lo catalogaba infernal, sentía una horrible jaqueca, pasó sus manos en su cabello mientras se sentaba, de pronto rápidamente notó que algo estaba diferente.

-¿Qué es esto? -Se preguntó poniéndose de pie. -Yo... no uso pijama ¿Qué está...? -Sintió como algo se movía en su pecho, rápidamente se tocó - _¿Senos?_ -Pensó estupefacto - _¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo senos! No... No esto no está bien, esperen eso significa_ –El acróbata estiró el pequeño short de algodón gris que llevaba puesto y vió su entrepierna, puro jurar que se puso pálido. - _¡NO PUDE SER SE HA IDO!_ -Casi grita al ver que su "masculinidad" había desaparecido. - _¡SE HA IDO! ¡MOMENTO! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡NO LO TENGO A EL! ¡TENGO SENOS! ¿QUÉ PASA? ESTO... ESTO_ –Dio un par de pasos volteando a ver a la cama. - _¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Un muy MUY mal sueño en donde he perdido mi hermoso pene! ¡No puede ser peor!_ -Pensaba espantado el chico viendo alrededor y por fin encontrándose con un espejo, al parecer esta vez no pudo contener su grito. -¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

 **Debo admitir que me encantó escribir este cap, casi me mato de la risa xD! Jajaja pobre Kick**

 **Me pregunto ¿Cómo será la reacción de Kendall? Para saberlo no dejen de leer y dejar su review a este FF! *con voz de televisión***

 **Gracias a Sofy x3! Niko, xsiemprefansy, Mimi y lol por sus review's.**

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

KENDALL POV

 _Aahh_ -Suspiró mientras aún estaba acostada. - _Por fin es viernes, hoy me debe llegar la respuesta de Harvard acerca de mi solicitud, lección de ballet por la tarde, con Linnie hay que recibir a mis padres en el aeropuerto a las 7 pm... Será un día pesado, bien ya es hora de levantarse._ Pensaba la chica quien se estaba estirando hasta que sintió que cierta parte de _ese_ cuerpo se había levantado primero.

\- ¿¡QUEE, QUEE!? ¡QUE RAYOS! -Exclamó quitándose las sábanas de encima. - ¿Dó.dónde está mi ropa? -Aun estupefacta se abrazó a sí misma. -Esto no es mío. -Toco su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo o algún lugar en donde hubiese ¡un maldito espejo! Pero maldijo más al ver el rostro del que se reflejaba. -Jeje, bien... Esto es una pesadilla, quién sea el gracioso ya fue suficiente –Trataba de engañarse hasta que una vez más volvió a "sentirlo" -Oh no... Aguarden esto ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ES REAL! A menos que... -Con temor miró hacia abajo y vio una muy gran eminencia, por encima del bóxer que tenía, que la "estaba saludando" -¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! -Gritó mientras se caía de la cama por la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que escuchó un bramido que provenía de la casa de al lado.

NORMAL POV

Ambos adolescentes corrieron hacia sus ventanas solo para corroborar su peor pesadilla, volvieron a gritar y señalándose, no sabían cómo reaccionar al ver sus verdaderos cuerpos enfrente de ellos.

-¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR! -Gritó Kendall con la peculiar voz ronca que tenía su némesis, este solo hizo sí frenéticamente mientras se volvían a meter en sus cuartos.

- _Ok "Necesitamos Hablar" esas palabras nunca son buenas, pero en estos momentos le haré caso –_ Pensaba con su propia voz el temerario buscando en los cajones ropa para ponerse hasta que encontró algo que, si no fuera por la extraña situación, se hubiera tirado a reír. - ¡¿Hablar?! Muy bien... ¡Hablemos del porque su ropa interior tiene los días de la semana! -Quejaba con el peculiar sonoro de la dueña de ese cuerpo. -¡Genial! ¡Ahora mi trasero sabe que es viernes! -Dijo mientras se ponía dicho blúmer, siguiente paso intentar ponerse el sostén. - ¿Cómo diablos? -Se miraba en el espejo tratando de abrocharlo. - _Ya veo porque es difícil quitar estas cosas-_ Pensó, ya que el hombrecito solo tenía experiencia retirándolos sin planear. Una vez logrando esa gran hazaña, tomó la ropa menos femenina que encontró, unos jeans algo rasgados y un suéter de algodón blanco junto a unos converse del mismo color le bastaron.

Entre tanto Kendall batallaba con otra cosa

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo se baja esta cosa? Aaahh... ¡shu shu! -Exclamaba golpeando el miembro de su entrepierna con un matamoscas, se resignó a que ese proceso fisiológico se le tendría que pasar en unos minutos, buscó algo de ropa en esa habitación, fue suficiente unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones azul marino manga corta, que combinaba con sus ojos zarcos – _Admito que Clarence no tiene tan mal gusto en su estilo de vestir._ -Ironizó vagamente

\- ¡Cariño! ¡El desayuno está listo! -Escuchó una cálida voz detrás de la puerta mientras esta se abría dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja que desprendía el mismo calor maternal digna de esa voz. Kendall sintió un pequeño escalofrío, pero para nada incómodo, no recordaba la última vez que su madre le había preparado el desayuno.

-Eh... Si ¡Si! Ahora bajo... Madre -Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible

\- ¿Estás bien Kick? -Preguntó extrañada Honey. -Casi nunca me dices así -La chica solo se golpeó mentalmente, era obvio, _él_ nunca se dirigiría a su progenitora de esa manera.

, perdona má' ahora bajo a desayunar –Dijo calmándola, ambos bajaron al comedor donde Harold los esperaba mientras leía el periódico. - _Típico de los padres_ -Pensó, aun así, saludó desde su silla. -Buenos días papá

-Buenos días hijo -Respondió dejando a un lado su lectura lo que sorprendió un poco a la chica, escuchó como bajaba corriendo una adolescente con un gran chongo rubio saludando con mucha prisa a sus padres y dándole a ella un zape. - ¡Oye! -Quejó

-No exageres Kick no fue tan duro –Dijo Briana mientras tomaba un pan untándole jalea. -Bueno ¡Me voy! -Y así no más el pequeño relámpago se fue.

-Aahh esa niña prefiere arreglarse a desayunar -Gimoteó preocupada

-Supongo que es normal en la mayoría de las niñas iniciando la pubertad -Opinó Kendall quien solo recibió una mirada extraña de ambos adultos.

-Wow hijo ¿al fin estás aprovechando tu memoria fotográfica? o ¿Qué? -Burló el castaño recibiendo un pisotón de parte de su esposa quien servía el desayuno a ambos.

\- ¡ _¿Memoria fotográfica?!_ -Exclamó para sus adentros. - _Vaya eso explica cómo es que se hace el pendejo casi todos los años académicos y a última hora logra salvar los cursos –_ Dedujo, vio su plato repleto no pudiendo evitar sonreír y agradecer por la comida. Pero su sonrisa no era solo por el hecho de que después de mucho tiempo sentía la calidez de un hogar, si no por como la ha de estar pasando su némesis.

Y tenía razón

\- ¡¿Dónde está el desayuno?! -Exclamó cabreado, añadiendo al insólito fenómeno que pasaba ¡Tenía hambre! Linnie dejó una nota en el refri que decía: "Turno de mañana, recuerda que en la noche hay que ir a recoger a nuestros padres, dejé dinero para tu almuerzo." -El chico chasqueó su lengua en señal de fastidio, se sirvió un plato de cereal –que para el colmo- era integral, no le gustaba ese sabor, pero no había otra cosa, para empeorarlo sintió algo rasgando su pierna ¡Era Hansel! Al parecer la mascota de la rubia reconoció que no era ella.

\- ¡Lárgate! -Gritó tratando de zafárselo, pero era inútil, no era fan del maltrato animal, pero sacudió su pierna y el pobre minino salió volando rompiendo un florero, el chico solo tragó saliva alarmado. -Lo siento -Susurró. -Termino de alistarse y salió rápidamente, esperando a Kendall. Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, no entendía porque se atrasaba tanto, hasta que finalmente la vio salir, mejor dicho, se vio a él salir ¡Ahg! El solo pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza. Ella se aproximó a él, extrañamente calmada.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu desayuno Clarence? -Mofó sabiendo la respuesta, sin embargo, él no le daría el placer de verlo fastidiado así que atacó.

-Oohh parece que estás de buen humor, ¿será porque al fin se te hizo tu sueño de verme sin ropa?

Kendall no pudo estar más roja

-En vez de estar molestándome mejor pensemos ¡como rayos saldremos de esta!

\- ¡Tu empezaste! Además, no finjas sé que fuiste tú ¡Bruja!

\- ¿¡Para qué querría hacer yo algo como esto?! ¿¡Crees que me agrada estar en este cuerpo!? -Señaló el cuerpo masculino del cual Kendall poseía ahora

\- ¡Yo que sé! ¡A mí tampoco me agrada tener esto! -Dicho esto se tocó ambos senos, obvio estaba mintiendo... ¿Qué hombre no le gustaría tocarlos? Pero no de esa manera claro. Kendall le quitó las manos inmediatamente de sus "virtudes".

\- ¡No hagas eso! -Gritó avergonzada –No se me ocurre algo lógico que pueda explicar este arraigo

-Tal vez solo sea... Una de esas maldiciones de 24 horas –Expuso el acróbata

\- ¿Maldición de 24 horas?

-Si ya sabes... Un evento que solo dura un día, como en las películas -Levantó sus hombros. -Solo por favor no hagas nada que me haga quedar como un idiota nerd.

-Eso ya lo haces sin ayuda -Se cruzó de brazos. -Igualmente recuerda Clarence, yo también tengo una reputación que cuidar -Amenazó mientras se aproximaba el autobús.

-Si... Y tengo todo el día para arruinarla princesa –Dijo en voz baja mientras subía al transporte escolar, seguido de Kendall, quien a pesar de lo bajo que había dicho eso lo pudo escuchar claramente.

- _Yo también lo puedo hacer querido_. -Pensó desafiante en vez de intimidada.

* * *

 **Esto parece tener pinta de que no terminará nada bien :v  
Jajajaja qué les pareció el cap? No sé cual reacción fue la más épica, si la de Kick o la de Kendall xD!  
**

 **y... ¿Ustedes como reaccionarían si de pronto despiertan en el cuerpo de alguien del sexo opuesto? Tengo curiosidad OwO!  
**

 **Saaaaaaluditos a todos los que me escriben, de verdad son un amor *corazoncitos* y los que no, ¡Animense!**

 **Gustas dejar un review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Cuando Kendall salió del baño -o todos creían que era ella- no solo atrajo la mirada lujuriosa de muchos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿¡Quién lo diría!?

\- ¡Hmp! Perra

\- Solo quiere llamar la atención

Comentarios así inundaban las bocas por parte del cuerpo femenino de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook.

-Kens cuando dije que debías remodelar tu guardarropa no me refería a _esto_ exactamente -Le comentó Rachel examinándola de pies a cabeza cuando ésta salía del sanitario

-Debo _experimentar_ cosas nuevas amiga -Se escuchó un chiflido por parte de un chico un grado menor al cual le contestó con un guiño en el ojo. -Y al parecer a todos aquí les gusta

\- ¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? Quiero hablar con la verdadera Kendall -Exclamó desconcertada la pelinegro, Rachel conocía la rubia y podría jurar que en ese momento no era la misma.

Y tenía razón.

Suspiró extrañada mientras ambas se dirigían a su próxima clase, la de ojos marrones vio como cierto castaño sentía que se iba ir detrás por la sorpresa a la vez que su mirada mostraba rabia y ¿vergüenza?

-Bueno al parecer a alguien en especial no le agrada que… No estés tan cubierta -Quiso ser sutil

-Estoy segura de que él lo disfruta más que nadie -Contestó el dueño de esa mirada zarca en el cuerpo que ahora traía, era verdad. En sus fantasías más secretas se imaginaba a Kendall resplandeciendo con las virtudes que muchas chicas envidiaban, pero que no resaltaba, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella -y que Kick nunca admitiría- el dulce elixir de lo prohibido, lo desafiante y el reto que significaba la rubia en su vida.

\- Oye Kick ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó su amigo Gunter al tiempo que tomaban asiento en la clase

\- Perfectamente -Respondió entre dientes

Al terminar la clase, Kendall -en una piel ajena- siguió con la vista su propio físico, esperó a que todos se fueran, rápidamente jaló el brazo de su cuerpo a lo que el invasor soltó un falso chillido.

\- ¡Me lastimas Clarence! -Fingió el mencionado con la voz femenina de la rubia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!? -Alzó su tono indignada al verse expuesta de esa manera, los jeans que llevaba en la mañana ahora eran shorts, muy cortos, el suéter blanco no era más que una improvisada blusa de tirantes rasgada y holgada que dejaba a la vista sus brazos e incitaban a usar la imaginación cuando miraban su pecho y su cabello estaba suelto, largo y salvaje

-Una mejora -Respondió descaradamente el chico. -No espera, varias mejoras, a todos les gusta tu "nueva yo"

\- ¡Ese era mi quinto suéter favorito! Y eso es… oh no ¡Mi nariz! ¿Me pusiste un piercing? ¡Mis padres van a matarme!

\- Relájate es falso -Dijo

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes Buttowski?! -Preguntó desconcertada

-Si estoy atrapado en este cuerpo al menos quiero divertirme -Le respondió al tiempo que sonaba su celular, chequeando el mensaje sonrió maliciosamente. -Creo que tienes una cita con Reynaldo y al parecer se reconciliarán de la mejor manera

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Clarence -Advirtió la chica, pero el mencionado solo soltó una sarcástica carcajada mientras abandonaba el salón. -El peor error de tu vida -Susurró mientras planeaba la respuesta para humillarlo.

* * *

La pareja se encontraba aún escéptica de lo que estaba pasando -y de lo que iba a pasar-, sentados en un par de butacas del teatro de la escuela, eran las audiciones para la obra correspondiente al final de curso que se llevaban a cabo ese día después de haber terminado las clases, la directora había tenido la idea de hacer "El Lago de los Cisnes" pero con un aire más juvenil y realista a la vida diaria de sus estudiantes en su último año en la preparatoria.

-¡Se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo!

-Pero Jackie

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no sabes por qué está haciendo esto?!

-¿Y tú? ¡Eres su mejor amiga y su fan! -Se intentó defender el rubio -¿Sabes el por qué lo está haciendo?

-Intenté hablar con él Gunter, NO quiere escucharme -Se excusaba la castaña de anteojos cuando empezó a sonar la música clásica, iniciado con los acordes de violín, flautas transversales, trompetas y demás instrumentos de viento, acompañado por el ritmo que daban los instrumentos de percusión. -¡Ay no! ¡Aquí viene! ¡NO QUIERO VER! -Puso los pies sobre su asiento, poniéndose en posición fetal tapándose la cara cuando la siguiente imagen apareció.

No es PARA NADA normal que el "chico rebelde" y popular de la escuela, amante de la acción que expira adrenalina por todos sus poros se interese en algo tan… "con clase" como el teatro, y menos que se encuentre audicionando para una obra teatral y MUCHO MENOS que el papel para el que estaba mostrando los pasos de ballet fuera de "La Princesa Odeth"; y ahí estaba, cualquiera lo hubiera creído inverosímil, pero AHÍ ESTABA, Kick Buttowski luciendo un tutú de ballet rosa pastel con medias y zapatillas del mismo color, incluso su cabello lucía tan _encantadoramente_ ¡peinado!, y la gracia con la que bailaba simplemente no era propia, no tardó mucho tiempo en que la música fuera opacada por las carcajadas de todos los presentes mientras le tomaban vídeo y que en cuestión de segundos Internet hiciera lo suyo. Gunter y Jackie solo mostraban muecas entre asombro y angustia ajena.

-Somos sus amigos Jackie tenemos que hacer algo… ¡Podría morir de vergüenza! -Exclamó el nórdico chico mientras planeaba como averiguar él mismo esta jarana.

-¡Aahh! -Suspiró la de ojos marrones. -Está bien… Hablaré con él _otra vez_

* * *

 **Me disculpo por tardar demasiado en la actualización qwq! ya tenía el cap desde hace un par de semanas pero muchos proyectos, últimos parciales y actividades extracurriculares que hasta este fin de semana pude respirar uuuff**

 **Y bueno aquí lo tienen xD!**

 **Si se dan cuenta usé de referencia un capítulo de una serie llamada "Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental" cuando Jake y Haley -su hermana- intercambian cuerpo, amaba esa serie xD!**

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Kick para hacerle miserable la vida a Kendall? y... ¿viceversa?**

 **Gracias gracias por sus opiniones y reviews amo leerlos cada uno**

 **Saluditos especiales a Sofy-Chan y Gamb12 gracias por esa idea, la verdad si planeaba utilizarla! xD ya lo verán esperenlo todos OwO Nos leeremos muy pronto! :D**

 **Sugerencias? Opiniones? Tomatasos? Reviews! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Si algo sabemos es que antes los rumores corrían como pólvora, ahora gracias a Internet, son más rápidos que la velocidad de la luz y uno de ellos ya estaba en oídos y bocas de todos en la preparatoria.

-¡KENDALL! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO!? -Sacudió Rachel por los hombros de la mencionada apenas llegando al establecimiento educativo. Kick estaba confundido ¿Cómo pudo hacer _qué_?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Dijo inseguro con esa voz femenina al menos esta vez iba vestido más "decente"

\- ¡No te hagas! ¡Todos lo saben! ¿¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con Reynaldo!? Me dijiste que ya habías superado esa faceta, Kendall en serio ¡¿Qué…?!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! -Gritó - ¿¡Quién rayos está diciendo eso!?

-Todos lo están diciendo -Dijo seriamente

-Pero… ¡No es cierto! Y ¿Tu les crees?

-No sé qué pensar Kendall -Suspiró. -No puedo defenderte después de como estabas el viernes y el ver cómo te ibas con él en su chatarra móvil

- _Ese gusano me las pagará -_ Pensó con su propia voz Kick mientras miraba como su verdadero físico se acercaba a ellas dos, pudo ver en sus propios ojos el fuego único que emanaba ella, era una amalgama de rabia, vergüenza y hasta ¿decepción?

Kendall caminaba lento con las manos entre los bolsillos dirigiendo su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, tenía ganas de explicarle todo a Rachel, pero era imposible; se paró enfrente del alma de aquel muchacho que pensó, _pensó_ , que podían llevarse bien. Levantó rápidamente su mano derecha y le dio una cachetada, le dolía golpear su verdadera piel, pero quería transmitir su dolor solamente a él.

-Eso fue demasiado bajo… Hasta para ti -Susurró Kendall con esa voz grave y característica que solo tenía Kick. Pesadamente Kendall se alejó, Rachel quedó más que impactada y sin saber que pensar.

-Kendall… Solo dime ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? -Preguntó tratando de ser lo más comprensible la pelinegro, ahora Kick entendía la razón por la cual ellas dos eran amigas, Rachel se tomó el tiempo para conocer profundamente a la rubia y no solo juzgarla, pensó que debería haber hecho lo mismo antes, pero era tarde para remediar lo que hizo, aunque si había una cosa que podía hacer.

-Creo que Reynaldo necesitará que le refresque la memoria -Respondió decidido al tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, tocaba educación física para la clase donde se encontraba cierto gusano rubio de lentes, el alma de Kick lo observaba practicar básquetbol desde la puerta del gimnasio, y como sabemos que nunca piensa lo que hace, no meditó dos veces sus siguientes acciones.

-¡REYNAAALDOO! -Gritó con la voz femenina de Kendall, al mismo tiempo que corría hasta el mencionado y se le abalanzaba lográndole dar un par de puñetazos justo en la cara, aunque no con la fuerza que Kick hubiera deseado y que si estuviera en su cuerpo de seguro ya se la hubiera quebrado.

-¡AAAHHHH! -Gritó como niñita asustada - ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA MUJER!?

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ANDAS DICIENDO DE NOSOTROS!? ¡ES MÁS! -Gritaba encima del rubio tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. -¡NUNCA HUBO NI HABRÁ UN "NOSOTROS"! -Dijo con cierto recelo Kick

-Jejeje ¿Dices eso después de lo de anoche? -Sonrió sínicamente

-¡NO PASÓ NADA ANOCHE Y LO SABES!

Reynaldo pudo hacerle fuerza y la tiró a un lado, poniéndose de pie sujetó con rudeza el brazo de quien creía que era Kendall al tiempo que la boca de ella, Kick intentó zafarse de su agarre pero la fuerza de ese cuerpo no era tan grande como la suya propia.

-Nadie cree en ti cariño, solo creen en lo que ven -Le susurró en su oreja, Kick apretó su mandíbula y justo cuando iba a darle otro golpe, vio cómo su propio físico apareció de la nada, concediéndole a Reynaldo un fuerte puñetazo que hizo volar sus lentes y posiblemente rompiéndole la nariz ya que esta sangraba.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a ponerle un dedo encima! -Alzó la voz de Kick, aunque la dueña de esas palabras era Kendall, ayudó a su propio cuerpo a enderezarse y con una mirada cómplice le sonrió, volvió la vista hacia su ex novio. -También es de mal educación inventar acciones que no pasaron realmente ¿No es así, Reynaldo?

-¡Esto a ti no te importa Buttowski! -Dijo parándose con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, quiso golpearlo de la misma manera pero los reflejos propios del castaño le otorgaban a Kendall mayor rapidez y pudo esquivarlo, en el mismo instante le dio una patada en su espalda que lo dejó besando el piso

Kick vio como varios alumnos ya estaban alrededor de ellos siendo espectadores de la pelea, algunos grabándola otros ovacionando al castaño, aprovechó la situación y puso su pie encima del dorso del rubio.

\- ¡DILES LA VERDAD!

\- ¡OK! ¡OK! ¡NO PASÓ NADA! ¡ESO QUE DIJE LO INVENTÉ! -Gritó Reynaldo

\- ¡Ahí tienen! -Gritó Kick en el cuerpo de Kendall -Ahora… No crean todo lo que dicen de mí y apaguen sus malditos celulares ¡se acabó la función! -Dicho esto, pateó en la nuca al chico dejándolo más herido, volteó a ver su propio físico quien la miraba sorprendida, él también se sorpendió.

-Mi… Digo tu mano -Dijo

\- ¿Eh? -Kendall vio su mano sangrar y que le dolía -Creo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar tanto tu fuerza -Susurró

\- Hay que curarte, _curarme_ -Pensó esto último Kick quien tomaba de la otra mano a Kendall y salían corriendo del gimnasio antes que un supervisor los atrapara por haberle dado una paliza -merecida- a Reynaldo.

* * *

 **Pinche Reynaldo merecía esa golpiza ¿no creen?**

 **Ya ando de vueeelta y por fin de vacacioneeees! -o algo así :v - por lo tanto tendré más tiempo para escribir ^^!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, leídas, favs y follows! los amo lectores! Nos leeremos muy pronto!**

 **Sugerencias? Déjame un Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

\- ¡Intenta no moverte! ¡Me haces ver como una niñita lastimada! -Quejaba Kick al tiempo que le colocaba un par de puntos en la frente por arriba de su ceja derecha de su propio cuerpo

\- Lo siento -Se limitó a decir Kendall, antes de dar un pequeño suspiro cosa que no pasó por alto el chico

\- Oye… No estuviste tan mal -La contraria le alzó la mirada. -Digo para ser alguien que no sabe controlar mi fuerza le diste su merecido -Sonrió burlonamente recordando la caída del cuatro ojos

\- Lo mismo digo -Rio también. -Gracias por defender la poca reputación que me queda

\- Aún tienes toda tu reputación Perkins, si te sirve de consuelo -El cuerpo de la rubia se sentó a la par del castaño -En serio no pasó nada

\- Nadie lo creía hasta que Reynaldo dijo que era un invento suyo, no creí que fuera capaz de armar una mentira así -Kendall apretó su puño ajeno que no estaba lastimado.

\- Yo sí, siempre me pareció un sujeto repugnante y sabes que nunca me ha caído bien -Admitió Kick con cierto recelo en el tono de voz femenil que tenía.

\- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que realmente pasó? -Se atrevió a preguntar la chica

*FLASHBACK*

En la habitación del rubio, Kick casi se va por atrás al ver lo espaciosa que era, vio estándares llenos de libros, posters de personajes científicos, una especie de ¿laboratorio?

\- _Este nerd necesita un pasatiempo._ -Pensaba Kick - _No entiendo que le vio Kendall ¡Yo soy mejor que él! -_ Se sorprendió a sí mismo este último pensamiento y se enojó aún más al darse cuenta de ello.

\- Apuesto a que extrañabas estar aquí, ¿no atomito de helio? -Dijo meloso el chico de lentes acercándose a la que creía era su ex novia

\- Eh… sí, si, te extrañé tanto -Dijo aguantándose el vómito, intentándose apartar de él cuando por fin entró en razón. - _¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¡Esto es tan gay!_ -Dijo con su propia voz en su mente

Sintió las manos de Reynaldo en un punto muy abajo que definitivamente cualquier chica habría hecho lo mismo, Kick levantó su extremidad inferior otorgándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, recapacité… ¡No quiero reconciliarme contigo! Y por cierto, nunca serás tan increíble como Kick -Sentenció gritando y saliendo de ahí el mencionado

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto Kendall! -Amenazó golpeado más que físicamente, en su orgullo de "macho alfa" -aunque de alfa no tiene casi nada-.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

\- Nada -Ratificó Kick -Además no importa, ya todos saben que él fue quien inventó todo

\- Si… Aunque no creo que eso resuelva el otro problema -Admitió Kendall con una risita nerviosa, vio su típica expresión de confundido en su propio rostro, le pareció una extraña combinación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No lo has visto verdad? -Sacó su celular para mostrarle las audiciones que tuvieron lugar el viernes pasado, sin interés alguno por parte de Kick de verlas, Kendall adelantó hasta la parte donde mostraba _su_ audición

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! -Abrió los ojos como platos el chico sosteniendo el celular, verse con un tutú de ballet danzando tan agraciadamente no era una escena que alguna vez se imaginaría de sí mismo, volteó a ver a la autora de aquella imagen con una mirada asesina, respiró profundo, cerró y volvió a abrir sus ojos. -Admito que me lo merezco -Sintió literalmente el trago amargo de su orgullo

\- Si lo merecías -Secundó Kendall no haciendo lo mismo, Kick al ver su jugarreta, continuó del mismo modo.

\- Aunque, ¿no te sientes mal?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si, es decir… ¡Mira! Yo me veo mejor bailando ballet que tú -Fanfarroneaba. -¿Quién diría que hasta ahí también te supero?

\- ¡Solo porque son _mis_ pasos y movimientos! -Empezó a discutir la intelectual

\- ¡Pero es _mi_ cuerpo! Eso es lo que cuenta -Continuaba el acróbata discutiendo y riéndose entre dientes, cosa que sabía que fastidiaba de sobremanera a su rival

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Eres tan arrogante!

\- ¡Y tu tan sentida!

\- Yo… Tú ¡Aahh! ¿¡Por qué siempre hacemos esto!? -Se cuestionó a sí misma revolviendo su cabello castaño

\- ¿Hacer qué? -Preguntó Kick pensando que para él era dicha pregunta

\- ¡Esto! -Movió sus manos la fémina -Discutir

\- Siempre ha sido así -Levantó los hombros

\- No siempre -Lo contradijo ella, se vieron por un segundo. -Ok creo que en eso sí estamos de acuerdo

\- ¡Hmp! -Bufó él

\- Pero… Si siempre hemos estado así, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?

\- Cambiamos de cuerpo, que no es obvio -Dijo sarcástico

\- Es obvio Clarence, me refiero a ¿qué ocurrió para que pasara esto?

\- No lo sé, todo estaba igual hasta la semana pasada, cuando fuimos al museo -Recapitulaba Kick

\- ¡Ah sí! Nos tocaba estudiar la cultura mesoamericana

\- Y el profe Evans nos mostró al dios mexicano ese

\- Azteca, dios azteca -Corrigió Kendall

\- Como sea -Respondió indiferente. -También conocido como "El Espejo Negro" wuuuu -Imitó burlonamente a su catedrático

\- ¡Texcatlipoca el dios de la magia oscura! Qué lanzaba hechizos al azar -Hizo lo mismo que su compañero. De un momento a otro las risas desaparecieron hasta quedar completamente serios y asombrados.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Dijeron al unísono

* * *

\- No estoy seguro de esto Jackie -Le susurró el rubio a la mencionada, ambos estaban siguiendo a una pareja ya muy conocida.

\- ¡No es normal que Kick se valla con Kendall después de la escuela! Y ¡menos sin decirnos algo! Tenemos que averiguar que se andan trayendo -Le respondió la de lentes

\- Espiar no me parece una manera correcta de enterarnos

\- ¿Tienes otra opción? -Gunter quiso decir una palabra, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna otra idea. -Si eso pensé ¡Rápido! -Ambos amigos, _sí amigos_ , aunque nuestro querido personaje nórdico sentía más que una amistad por la castaña, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para declarársele, al menos de una forma "digna", ya que más que confesarle su amor, quería que fuera _increíble_ como sabía que a ella le gustaría. El chico suspiró mientras corrían hacia el museo de historia que fueron la semana pasada, el guardia oficial les prohibió la entrada cuando los vio acercarse a la puerta.

\- Lo siento jóvenes, pero ya vamos a cerrar tendrán que visitar el museo mañana

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero! Acaban de entrar otros dos estudiantes -Señaló extrañada Jackie

\- ¡Sí es verdad! -Secundó Gunter

\- Pues debieron ser invisibles porque yo no los vi, ahora váyanse o llamaré a la policía -Sentenció el guardia cerrándoles la puerta en la nariz, ambos adolescentes consternados se vieron el uno al otro.

\- Esto es muy extraño -Comentó la fémina mientras daban la vuelta y empezaban a caminar en dirección contraria

\- Tal vez los hayas confundido y tomaron otro rumbo -Sugirió su compañero

\- Tal vez… Pero ¡yo vi que entraron aquí! -Seguía insistiendo, mientras este dúo se alejaba, otro par se encontraba en el mismo salón donde estaban las estatuas de piedra que representaban a algunos dioses mitológicos de Mesoamérica, al fin encontraron al culpable o al menos al quien creían que era el responsable de su cambio, ambos jóvenes se pusieron enfrente de la escultura de jade de Texcatlipoca.

\- ¡Habla tú! -Susurró Kendall

\- ¿Por qué yo? -Quejó el chico

\- Porque…

\- Tú tienes la boca más grande -Dijo entre dientes dándole un codazo a su propio cuerpo

\- ¡Ay! Ejeem… Bueno ¡Hola! -Saludó nerviosa con la mano del chico -¿Cómo te va?

\- ¡Es un dios, no tu tía Mindy!

\- ¡Ya! No me presiones, emm bueno Texcatlipoca tal vez notaste que este _adorable_ chico, sí adorable. -Kick levantó una ceja. -No nos llevamos tan bien, pero déjame decirte que nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad jeje

\- Eeh ¡sí! Vamos ¿Quién no apreciaría a alguien como Kendall? -Continuó el chico. -Ella es ordenada, inteligente, _muy_ inteligente -Reafirmó él, la fémina sonrió ante aquel cumplido

-¡Sí! Y él también es increíble, _muy increíble_ -Quiso devolverle el favor

\- Y además es… _linda_ , especialmente cuando se retoca su cabello -Aunque quiso que fuera solo un pensamiento se dio cuenta tarde que lo había dicho en voz alta, vio cómo su propio físico lo miró con sorpresa. -¡Eeen fin! Pueda que peleábamos de vez en cuando, pero los amigos pelean y ¡somos amigos!

\- ¡Los mejores! -Ratificó con una gran sonrisa, forzada, Kendall -¡Como hermanos! -Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su cuerpo

\- Tampoco exageres -Le susurró Kick casi con la misma sonrisa que tenía ella

\- No lo estaba haciendo -Respondió de la misma manera. -Y bueno… Te digo que haremos -Se volvió a hablarle a la estatua. -Cerraremos nuestros ojos y la cuenta de tres tú nos devuelves nuestros cuerpos y apuesto que recordaremos esta experiencia como algo gracioso en unos años jeje ¿está bien? -Propuso la chica, ambos dejaron caer sus párpados y contaron

-1 -Dijo Kick

-2 -Continuó Kendall

\- ¡3!

La pareja abrió en par sus ojos sorprendidos voltearon a ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz masculina, a juzgar por el tono apostarían a que era de un adulto joven; ninguno de los adolescentes reconocía de quién podría ser, lo siguiente que escucharon fueron unos ¿aplausos? Acompañados de una risa burlona.

-¡Jajajajaja! Vaya no puedo creer que en serio hayan creído que esa cosa fue la que causo su peculiar _situación_ -Mofaba el dueño de esa vos mientras poco a poco salía de las sombras, el castaño y la rubia vieron sus piernas, la luz alcanzaba iluminar solo hasta el pecho, lucía un atuendo como el de un guardia del museo.

-Es suficiente -Dijo otra voz masculina mucho más ronca y grave que la anterior, el ojizarco reconoció al instante el dueño de aquella fonación. -Hola Kick ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Tú…

* * *

 **Bien... Espero este _peculiar_ cap compense el anterior que lo admito, estuvo corto xD!  
**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos mis lectores, por ustedes y mi inspiración sigo escribiendo x3**

 **Arigatouuuu por sus lindos reviews tan genial como siempre Sofy-Chan *pat* :3**

 **Me encantó tu comentario Jasmin-Chan, pasaré a leer tu historia! :D ;)**

 **Gracias soo much! (? por tu review también Ruju za batto ah... no querran saber que va a pasar con los pobres xD (o sí? e.e)**

 **esta vez lo continué pronto y espero hacerlo así Nikopelucas.**

 **Gracias a todos! Espero sus reviews y... ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Yanii'R Fuera! Nos leeremos muy pronto! n.n/**


End file.
